Mémoire du Coeur
by SwirlixCandy
Summary: After nine years of separation, Drew realized that May really is the one for him. And at the most unexpected of times, he met her. But there is one thing. She doesn't remember him at all.
1. Unexpected

Hi y'all! This is a fanfiction I wrote a couple of years ago and I was debating if I should publish it or not. So, yeah.

So, this is a Contestshipping with a little of Brunetteshipping. I have to admit, I kind of like the idea of May and Gary together. :3

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon.**

 **Summary:** After nine years of separation, Drew realized that May really is the one for him. And at the most unexpected of times, he met her. But there is one thing. She doesn't remember him at all.

 **Ships: CS/PS/IS/ORS/GCS/OC X OC**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Unexpected**

It has been a stressful day for Drew. As the new head for the Pokémon Contests in Hoenn, he's got the responsibility of organizing the events for all the coordinators around the world, along with the other head from other regions.

Drew has been successful at the age of 18. After being the Top Coordinator at the age of 16, Drew retired from Coordinating and started working for the board of directors of Pokémon Contests and two years later, he was elected as the head for the Hoenn division. He was indeed successful and as others would say, happy and accomplished.

But for him, it's the other way around. Yes, he's in a good life, but in reality, he is _miserable_ , after losing someone so precious to him. It has been nine years.

"Alright, Mr. Hayden, everything is set for the gathering of the coordinators. But then, we still haven't talked to the Events division of Richissime Hotel. The head for their division is still on a business trip when we arrived there. But the secretary there told us that the head is back." Jonathan, his assistant spoke, cutting his train of thoughts. Drew looked at his assistant. "I understand that. I'll just talk to them personally since I'm free today." Drew told him. "Alright sir, I'll see you later and give you updates."

A knock on the door echoed. "Come in." Drew yelled. He knew who it was, from the moment it opened.

"Solidad," he called out. The pink-haired woman smiled at him, and as if it is his cue, Jonathan exited the office. Once the assistant was far from earshot, Solidad spoke. "Tough day, right?" Drew gave her a nod and said, "Always." She gave him a sad smile and said, "Don't worry, she will be back. When you see her at the Coordinators Ball, you tell her what you really feel, okay?"

They had a little chat and later, Drew told his assistant that he's going to Richissime Hotel.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Sir, this is Richissime Hotel, what can I do for you?" "I'm looking for the head of the events division." The staff smiled at him. "Why yes, she's here. Please wait for her at the waiting area." She said as she guided Drew on the empty sofa. He looked around the place as he sat. It was beautifully designed and it somehow felt like _home_.

"Oh really, Lianne? Who's there?" a voice said, making him pause. _That voice._ His heart started beating so fast. Is that her? When the source of the voice exited on the office door, his eyes widened.

"May?"

* * *

NOTE: So what happens when they meet? Tune in! :D


	2. Regrets and Sunsets

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon.**

 **And here's chapter 2, everyone!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Regrets and Sunsets**

Time seems to stop when Drew saw May. The girl he's been looking for. The girl he wanted to see after a long time. The girl… he's so in-love with.

She's still beautiful. Her blue eyes were brighter, her hair was in an updo with strands hanging on the side, she's wearing makeup, and it made her more beautiful. Her style of clothing changed as well. She was wearing an elegant choice of clothes and it fitted her well.

"Excuse me? Mister?" his train of thoughts were cut short when she spoke. Wait, did she just addressed him as mister? And why does she sound like she only met him for the first time? Is she pretending that she doesn't know him?

Fine. If she wants it this way, then he'll play along.

"You were saying?" he asked. May shook her head, but she smiled. "I'm Miss May Maple, the head of the Events and Wedding Planning Division of Richissime Hotel." She offered her hand for him to shake. Drew accepted and said, "Well, I'm Drew Hayden, the head of Pokémon Contests for Hoenn Region." May took her hand away and said, "Well then, Mr. Hayden it's nice to meet you. I'm glad that you chose this hotel as venue for your event. Come with me in my office and let's talk about this."

Her office was simple and elegant as well. As he looked around, there were shelves that held books, a ribbon cup, family pictures, and some trophies that were earned by the hotel.

Then, his eyes landed on her table—on a picture of May, with another guy. And it's not just an ordinary guy. Everyone in the world knows him. It's one of the most sought-after bachelors in the world. _Professor Gary Oak_. They were looking lovey-dovey in the picture and Drew just felt his heart crush.

Once everything was settled, Drew thanked May and went outside her office while he heard some gossiping.

"I wish Professor Gary and May get married soon." The first girl said. So they are gossiping about May and Gary? But Gary is an arrogant guy, as he heard from Ash. And May doesn't like arrogant guys! She doesn't even like him, right? "But it's so sad that Miss May lost her memories after an accident." The other one said.

Drew's eyes widened after hearing the latter. He sat on the nearby couch and pretended to fiddle with his phone while listening to the conversation of the staffs.

"Yeah, that's so sad. But you see, Professor Gary has been patient with her. He loves her dearly, and I don't think he would let go of her anytime soon." The first girl said again. "Right, in fact, everyone else wanted them to get married soon." "Oh, sorry Tina, I have to go back to work. I gotta go!" said the second girl. Then, the gossiping ended.

Drew went to meet Solidad in the famous coffee shop and he told her about May losing her memories and her relationship with _the_ Gary Oak. Solidad sipped her coffee and told him, "Yeah, I heard May lost her memories." Solidad contacted Harley via videophone and he heard of the news. "Yeah hun, I heard Cookie lost her memories after an accident nine years ago. But I never knew she's dating a hotshot—and I have to admit Drew, he's way too popular than you." Harley said, while painting his nails.

Drew sighed. "I had her before and I let her slip away just like that. And after years of separation, I found her. But she doesn't have even the tiniest recognition of me." _How could I ever get her back?_

* * *

Meanwhile, in Richissime Hotel

A beautiful brunette was on the rooftop of the hotel sitting on a bench, watching the sunset. She sighed. That encounter with a green-haired man pissed her off earlier, but she didn't know why. Right, he was so cocky. But yeah, clients are clients.

Her train of thoughts were suddenly cut short when she felt hands covering her eyes. She smiled. "Gary." "Correct-o!" the hands were removed from her eyes and said man sat beside her on the bench, holding her hand in the process. She placed her head on his shoulder, relaxing herself.

"Times like these are not so often right?" he asked. "Yeah, I know. It's good to see you back, Gary." May said, still looking at the sunset. "For now, let's just enjoy the moment." Gary said.

Then, when he heard no response, he saw his girlfriend fast asleep, her head on his shoulder. He couldn't help but smile at the sight.

 _You are my life, my everything. And I don't intend of letting you go anytime soon. I love you my May. And I would love to spend my forever with you._ And he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, letting himself sleep as well.

* * *

A/N: AWW! That's one brunetteshipping fluff! :3

Anyway, tune in to the next chapters :D


	3. Pancakes and Photograph

**And here is the third chapter! Sorry to keep you waiting guys.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon.**

 **x-x-x**

 **Chapter 3: Pancakes and Photograph**

May suddenly felt the coldness hugging her body. She opened her eyes to get some blankets but realized she was outside and not in her room. She looked at the person sitting and sleeping beside her, admiring his features.

"You must be enjoying yourself," he said, his eyes still closed. "What time is it?" she asked. Gary opened his eyes and looked at his watch. "A little after ten."

"The stars are beautiful," May commented, as she stares at the black velvet sky in awe. Gary agreed with a smile. "Come on, let's get inside, it's getting cold." Gary told her. May realized he was right and started to get inside her office room with him. They picked up May's things and left to their house.

x-x-x

Their house was simple but elegant at the same time. It was cozy, just like May always wanted. It had three bedrooms—hers, his, and a spare room. Sure thing, Gary knows what she loves and just gives it to her. He spoils her way too much.

But then, she still feel so incomplete. Her memories from the past were all gone. Her parents, brother, and friends did an introduction of themselves and how they were related to one another and until now, they are helping her in restoring her memories. She had been thankful to them, especially to Gary for being patient with her.

Later, she changed her formal clothing into pajamas and laid on her bed, drifting herself off to sleep.

x-x-x

May woke up to the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. She smiled as she got up from bed, doing her morning routine afterwards. She arrived at the kitchen with a shocked Gary, with their pokémon.

"Wow, good morning." May greeted, smiling at her boyfriend. Gary smiled at her, with a hint of disappointment. "I was about to serve you breakfast in bed, but you got up earlier than I thought." Gary explained. May giggled, wrapping her arms around him in the process. "Aww, that's so sweet, Gary! Sorry for ruining your plan though." She said and pecked his lips, taking him aback. "I love you," he said, not even regretting it. May smiled widely saying, "I love you too." The pokémon that were watching them cheered in glee. And after that sweet moment, they ate their pancakes in glee.

x-x-x

Drew was in his office, fiddling with a photograph of May that was taken during their Johto days. He can still remember that day clearly. It was taken during the summer grand festival in Cianwood City. She was stunning in her summer dress and you can really see that she was having fun in the picture because she was captured splashing in the ocean. Oh how he missed her.

When he saw her again yesterday, after nine years—she looked so radiant. He did not expect that she would be the head of wedding and events planning division of the richest hotel in the world.

But then, there is one thing. She doesn't remember him at all. He even overheard the conversation of the hotel staff that she had been in an accident and it resulted for her memory loss. But what happened during those nine years of drought?

Oh right, he remembered, he's going to meet up with her today for the arrangements. He wore his coat and took off. He'd call Solidad later.

x-x-x

May was making her way to her office when she accidentally bumped into someone. "So you're still so clumsy, right?" She got up from her knees and asked the person, "What?" and upon recognition, she said, "I remember you!"

x-x-x

A/N: Sorry for the wait! But here you go! And wait, May remembers Drew! Oh my gee! Tune in to find out what will happen next! :D


	4. Strawberries and Wine

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon**

 **Chapter 4 Strawberries and Wine**

"You're Mr. Drew Hayden, right?" she asked.

Yep. Just like what he expected. She won't remember him entirely right after a single slip.

"Yes, it's me, Miss Maple."

May sheepishly smiled and said, "I'm sorry for that little trouble. So shall we head into my office and talk more details about the upcoming event?"

After talking about the details of the event and that food tasting of the dishes made by Cilan in the hotel's kitchen, Drew handed May one of the invitations that were sent to them. May smiled, "Gee, thanks Mr. Hayden. Of course, I will be there to check on the details. You know, I don't want anything to go wrong." But then, Drew smirked and said, "Nope. I want you to be there at the party. I want you to be our guest, and not just an organizer." "Oh that's cool, Mr. Hayden."

"Just call me Drew," he told her. "Alright, Mr-oh, I mean Drew." They were in the lobby and about to head out when they saw...

"Gary!" May greeted happily. Drew noticed that. She did introduce the two, "This is Mr. Drew Hayden, our client." Gary gave him a nod of acknowledgement, "I know him, he's a top coordinator, nice meeting you." he offered him a handshake, which he accepted.

Right after that little encounter with Gary, Drew went to the nearest coffee shop.

"So, I take it that you saw the boyfriend, right?" he looked up from his seat and saw Soledad. Drew responded with a nod, sipped his drink, and said, "She's in-love with him. I saw that. Maybe if she got her memories back, she will still come to him."

Soledad chuckled, not for what he said, but for what he was drinking. "A strawberry milkshake. It's her favorite, right?" Drew nodded. "I love her, Soledad. Okay? I wasted all my chances of telling it to her because I was afraid that she will never love me back. And now that I've overcome my fear, she shows up but doesn't even show the slightest recognition for me!"

"Then make her remember you," Soledad suggested. Drew's eyes perked up at the suggestion. But he realized something, "She's happy, Sol. I can see that. I don't want to mess it up."

Soledad shrugged her shoulders. Drew wouldn't just give up. "You know, if I were you, I'd take the risk. Because if the brain forgets, I'm sure, her heart still remembers." Drew was about to retort when Soledad's phone rang. When she saw the name of the person calling, "Oops, it's Brock. We're meeting today. Gotta go Drew." She immediately left.

 _The heart still remembers._

That could be right.

That was a month ago. Today is the grand gathering of all the pokémon coordinators from different regions. And Drew will never miss the chance of making May remember him again.

"May, are you okay?" Serena, one of her assistants asked. "Yes, I am. I'm just worried if anything goes wrong—" Serena held her shoulders. "Calm down, May. It's going to be okay. And you look beautiful in that dress."

Speaking of which, she doesn't even know who sent it to her, but whoever did, he or she knows her well—it really fits her perfectly! Too bad, Gary wasn't there to join her, but he wished her to have a great time and he knows that the gathering will be a blast.

The party was splendid. Everyone was having a great time, even May was chatting with some other guests, such as pokémon coordinators around Johto, Kanto, Sinnoh, and Hoenn. Then she felt she was being dragged somewhere. She couldn't see the person's face clearly, but when they stopped at the balcony, she finally saw him.

"Drew?"

"Yes May, its me." he had his arms wrap around her waist, his face inching closer to hers. She noticed this and she was struggling to get rid of him, but he was stronger.

"Look at me May." She did as told.

"Don't you remember? It's me."

"I…" She was cut off with his lips that was pressed onto hers.

 _"To me, you are special."_

And she heard that voice in her head. It wasn't Gary's. She wasn't sure whose. It felt like from someone that she didn't meet yet. And possibly, the 'someone' that could bring the missing piece.

She felt herself kissing him back because somehow, it felt _different_. But then, she realized that it isn't right.

She pushed him away. Drew suddenly realized what he did and said, "I'm sorry May, I just—"

May shook her head. "I have to go, thanks for the invitation Drew." She left and after that, Soledad made her way to Drew's direction, a glass of wine in hand.

"I take it that it didn't go well."

Drew nodded in response.

"I messed up, Soledad."

x-x-x

May was so confused.

Drew just kissed her. She kissed him back.

She knows it's wrong, but… why did it somehow made her feel that she doesn't regret it?

Oh no, no! Gary can't know about this! So she shook it off and gained composure.

"I'm home," she heard Gary. So she greeted him with a hug, and he kissed her forehead in return.

But then, the events earlier were haunting her after his kiss. Her eyes widened. She can't think of Drew when Gary kissed her!

"Hey, is everything okay?" he asked, making her snap out. She forced a smile and replied, "Yeah. I was just tired. But you know everything went well at the party. Wish you were there though."

"I know you'd do great, now we should get some sleep."

x-x-x

OMG! I am so sorry for the super late update! But yeah, here goes a chapter that's longer from the other three! Hihi.


End file.
